NiGHTS in the Nexus
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: A strange being invades Night's world and he needs Sonic's help to stop her. After learning of Iris' power, and failling to capture her, Wiseman decides to become allies. With Iris' and his nightmarish creations, he finally plans to take over the Night Dimension and control Nights once and for all. To his dismay, that doesn't quite happen...
1. Chapter 1

Iris had been exploring all the different dimensions that she found so far. The Dream Dimension was a lot larger and more layered than what it first appears to be. Iris was no novice dream walker and left dozens of silver threads all throughout the realms, an easy way to find her way back to the hub world without getting lost and falling into more levels.

One in particular she had just discovered. It was in the tenth layer of the Dream Dimension, nestled snugly against a void of forgotten dreams and an encroaching nightmare dimension. This was where she was going to visit today. The Nights Dimension.

(To Nights!)

Nights looked at Nightopia from a nearby vantage point. He could still hear Wiseman yelling for his goons to capture him as he flew out of the palace windows, flying to what seemed to be his new safe haven. He could keep an eye on Wiseman while he relaxed in the beautiful lagoon he had found. A few mermaiden came up to him and the light hearted creatures splashed him playfully.

Nights splashed them back as he played a tune on his invisible flute. As he played, the mermaiden seemed to swim off abruptly. Night's catlike eyes looked into the sky and watched as a strange figure flew down from some kind of opening. He stood up and watched as she descended into the streets of Nightopia.

(To Iris!)

Iris entered the strange new dream city with caution and wonderment. The buildings were straight shots up into the endless sky, every little light twinkled, every surface shimmered with dream magic. Even her crystalline body gleamed with the magic, her scorpion tails reflecting the different colored lights. The nightmaren who wondered the street mistook her for some sort of celestial being. They whispered among themselves.

Before long, Iris had found herself in front of the biggest building of them yet. It appeared to have several floors with the same strange lights from within. The nightmaren watched as Reala blocked the door. The first class nightmaren growled at Iris and refused to budge.

"This is Wiseman's domain. Turn back now or you will be dealt with in force."

Iris wondered who or what these creatures were. It was no matter to her all the same. But this Wiseman, was he their leader?

"Can I meet this Wiseman?" Iris asked politely. No need to raise any alarm bells quite yet. Not till she had some info on who or what she was dealing with.

Reala, not expecting this answer, turned his head to the side and bit his lip. Snapping his head back in a second, he nodded his head slowly.

"Don't try anything funny."

With some shadow-like nightmare creatures blocking her from turning back, Iris walked into the building with slow steps. Reala watched this lady closely as she got closer and closer to his master's private room. Wiseman the Wicked was pacing back and forth, yelling at second class nightmaren about Night's escape.

"I had him locked up tight. Why must you always let him get those keys." Wiseman said in exasperation. Reala's party drifted silently into the room, presenting Iris to Wiseman.

"Yes Reala. Have you seen Night's at all? If not I want you to hunt him down immediately. Who..." He stopped when he turned around to face the visitor. "Who is this?"

Reala and the others kneeled before Wiseman. Reala tugged on Iris' dress hem, suggesting she do the same. She didn't kneel, but she did curtsy. Wiseman looked to Reala who looked back to Wiseman, who in return, looked to Iris.

"Reala, where did she come from? She is not from around here...?" Wiseman began. They both had never, or even heard of a demon before. The slit eyes, exotic dress, and mouthless face puzzled them.

"She just walked right up to the place. No hesitation, no fear. I'm sure she doesn't even know who you are or what your capable of." Reala whispered to Wiseman as he nodded his head.

"We can't risk it. Have her locked up in Night's jail cell." Wiseman replied as he turned to walk away. The next things she said gave him goose bumps.

"I can hear you, you know. Now, I came here with innocent and curious intentions. It would be a shame if you just decided to, oh, lock me up? This little world you made for yourself would come tumbling down fast. I don't want to do it, but if you must..." Iris dragged on, a claw twirling itself slowly around a quill. "Go ahead, lose everything you know."

Wiseman and Reala were silent. Who was she to give lip to him? Let alone threaten him.

Wiseman's nightmare creatures began to attack but were soon knocked to the ground by Iris' nightmare creatures. unlike his, hers weren't so colorful and cheery. Her creatures kept appearing out of thin air and soon overpowered his own. Wiseman stood there and applauded. Best for him to make this look like a setup, a test of her skill.

"very good. Yes you'll do just fine."

"Excuse me?" Iris questioned, looking Wiseman square in the erm... "face". "I'll do just fine?"

"I knew you were different. I knew you had to have had some sort of power. Now that I know you can create nightmares..." Wiseman said as he created more beasts that filled the other's places. "We would make a good team."

"you want to ally? After you attacked me?" Iris asked nonchalantly.

She wasn't concerned with him in the least. If that was the extent of his powers, she could easily overpower his whole kingdom if she so desired. After all, she was literally untouchable while in this dimension. She gave a little laugh as she pictured the entity before flustered in rage when he finds out she's invincible here. Wiseman and Reala got the shivers again. Why must she be so...unsettling?

"Okay I'll help you. What's to do first?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"First off, start with telling me your name. We'll work it out from there."

**Author's Note:** For the purpose of this story, Nights and Reala are boys. I already know they are genderless, and I don't want to have to call them "it" all the time. If I get something wrong about the Night's universe, I apologize in advance. I've done a smidge of research so the reading should be bearable :)


	2. Nights Meets Sonic

Nights knew something was very wrong. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something in the air had changed. He focused his sights on the very top of the biggest building, where the mysterious lady and Wiseman looked over the city below. Nights floated slightly above the hidden lagoon for a clearer view. He watched as Wiseman gave some sort of speech to his followers bellow. The Nightmaren with masks, his most dedicated servants, cheered for him as he continued with his proclamations. Nights had seen enough and left through the hole left in the sky.

(At the city)

"Therefore, due to this most.. unique of alliances, I will have enough power to create nightmares of unfathomable numbers and power!" Wiseman yelled down from the balcony above. "Let us control the Nights Dimension as a whole! Great wealth and land is soon to be bestowed on us all!"

The crowd yelled celebratory phrases as their leader closed the balcony doors as he went back inside. Iris sat by the fireplace in a chair. Reala, who had been watching her, fixed the gold mask on his face. She didn't look suspicious, her posture was calm, she even spoke in soft tones. The black and red Nightmaren finally lowered his guard, uncrossing his legs and leaning against the wall. He listened to the lady and his master talk about how exactly they were to take over the dimension.

"Wiseman, you're not really going to give them wealth and power, are you? I mean, then they could think they could take on the world, with no master at the reins." Iris asked as Wiseman polished off a prized orb.

"Of course not. I just say that to keep them on my side. That, and since I control their world as they know it, I could easily banish them or lock them up otherwise." Wiseman responded as Iris looked out the window and at the dispersing Nightmaren below.

"What gave you the idea to make these Nightmaren? When they were created, were they intended to be followers, or slaves? Perhaps companions?"

Wiseman gave her an unreadable look. What was with this question?

"Well they are my followers. Some more obedient than others... but followers nonetheless. Slaves may take it a bit too far."

Iris clinked her claws against the lounge chair. He was lying to her. Surely, him as the master of all these creatures, would have enough power to keep them in control no matter how he swings it. So why was he acting like he needed to maintain his 'good guy' impression for them? Maybe he wasn't the all powerful master he thought he was.

(To Nights)

Nights traveled through the space like dream dimension, on the search for those bravest of heart. He know knew that the silver thread he found scattered about belonged to the lady who had invaded his city. He tugged on one labeled Mobius and to his surprise, zipped away as the string pulled him forwards. Taking advantage of the free ride, he sensed strong courage ideya coming from the Mobius dreamscape. Flying around the planet, he found out whom exactly this was coming from.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were held tightly with their arms to their backs. Eggman's newest robots were his strongest by far. It even seemed like he made them for this one task. He gave his signature laugh as he typed something on a keyboard.

"Getting back to business, before you so rudely interrupted me. What was I saying? Ah yes! My dream portal should be rearing to go. Thanks to this ancient scroll that I sto - erm, found, I should be able to harness the essence of the dream world itself. Then my Robotnik Land dreams will finally be reality!" He said oh so dramatically as he waved his arms in the air. "You heard all that right?"

Sonic sighed. "How could we not Egghead? Your practically screaming it in our ears."

"Good just making sure. I put a lot of thought into my stories you know."

He stood with his back to the portal device as he rubbed his hands together. The heroes watched as a slender pink and purple figure came into focus. Sonic giggled as the thing made fun of Eggman's dramatic hand motions. Tails and Knuckles laughed soon after and Eggman became flustered. He looked behind him quickly and Nights hid behind the portal frame. Eggman smoothed his mustache and turned back around cautiously.

Nights formed his own mustache and petted it like Eggman did, earning a loud laugh from Sonic. Eggman turned back around to see Nights hovering there with sparkles around him. Nights quickly pulled off the mustache and shrugged, giggling.

"Hey friend, mind giving us a hand here?" Sonic asked as Eggman was yelling at Nights.

Nights gave a theater bow and burst out of the portal, transforming into a fast spinning top. As Nights spun, the robots became disoriented and were knocked backwards. Then, Nights took out a bubble wand from his pocket and blew a giant bubble. The bubble bounced towards Eggman as the rounded man tried to run away. The bubble did catch him and he pounded against the flexible walls.

"What's the meaning of this?! Let me ooooout! Darn it Sonic!"

Sonic pretended to not hear Eggmans' muffled yells. He put a hand to his ear. "What's that Egghead? Leave you in there? Well alright."

"NOOO! Sonic!" Eggman continued to yell as Sonic walked away from him.

Nights snickered and held out his hands for the two boys to take.

"What's this?" Sonic asked. "Come with you?"

Nights grabbed Sonic and Tails hands, flying back into the portal and straight to home. Since Nights could pass his abilities through contact, Sonic and Tails were able to fly alongside him. Although Tails let go of Night's hand, because he could fly regardless. Night's smirked at the young fox as they soon entered the Nights Dimension.

(Back at Eggman's secret base)

Knuckles huffed as he kicked the robot scrap.

"Sonic? Tails?" He asked. No response but Eggman's curses in the background.

"Why do I always get left behind? Ah well, wherever they are, they can handle themselves."

He looks to his watch, then scratches his head. "I have just enough time to snag a pizza. I think. the emerald will be fine for a few minutes."

Turning off the lights, he leaves Eggman in the dark as he goes to get a delicious pizza.


	3. Plans From Both Sides

Sonic watched as Nights plopped him down onto the inflatable bouncy castle below. Sonic scrambled around on the springy surface until he balanced himself out. Like a mini helicopter, Tails slowed down his tails to almost a complete stop whenever he landed next to Sonic. The plastic bounce castle quivered slightly.

"who are you?" Tails asked as Nights came down to their level after flying in loops. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Nights Dimension. I, myself, am Nights." Nights said as soon as some doves came out of his sleeves. "Heh, oops."

"So Nights, why are we here?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot made the castle move again.

"well, I brought you to this specific area to explain. HIS nightmares haven't gotten here yet."

"His nightmares? Eggmans?" Tails asked, wondering what their enemy had done now.

"No. His referring to Wiseman's nightmares. They are his spies that constantly steal ideya from others. and pester me a lot."

"Wait wait wait, start from the beginning?" Sonic asked, confused by Night's words.

Night's crossed his legs and sat down. "Alright. I escaped Wiseman's prison once again. I had tricked the guards and was soon free. I was by a mermaid lagoon when I heard Wiseman yelling for the others to find me. What I saw next, I thought only Wiseman would be capable of. This strange...I'm assuming... crystal lady came out of a hole in the sky. I watched as she flew right into Nightopia. Before I left to get help, I saw her and Wiseman talking over something. then he came out onto the balcony and yelled down something."

"So he's a bad guy? What about this ideya stuff?" Sonic asked as he knew who this well could be.

"I strongly disagree with his aggressive ways, so, yes. Ideya is what the visitors must find within themselves. There are many kinds of ideya and only one, rare kind cannot be stolen by the nightmares. The red colored courage ideya. This is what makes Wiseman weak and prevents him from taking over the Nights Dimension."

"But we don't have any courage ideya. How can we help?" Tails asked.

Nights smiled a gentle smile. "Yes you do have it. It's within yourselves. His is the strongest I've ever seen."

"Me?" Sonic asked, pointing to himself. "Well I am pretty brave. Someone's gotta stop the baddies."

"Oh hey sonic, that crystal lady? Do you suppose...?"

"Yeah I do Tails. I really do think it's her." He replied as he kept from thinking back and making references to another story. "It has to be Iris."

"Iris? I'm guessing she's from your world then." Nights said as he looked at the colorful and bouncy landscape.

"Yes. This could get extremely dangerous. We actually don't know much about her, her powers, or anything about her powers in THIS dimension. If she's similar to your Wiseman of this world.."

"It will be double the trouble. But maybe she will also be affected by the courage ideya, then." Nights thought and said aloud.

_If I can have these two work on their courage ideya... I might have a chance to save Nightopia once and for all. The others will not have to obey him anymore!_

"Alright! Let's go face some fears!" Nights said in excitement as he bounced along the plastic grass.

"Hey wait what?" Tails asked as Sonic and himself bounced along too, following Nights.

"Let's get started on that courage ideya! Come on!"

(At Wiseman's place. Reala and the other nightmaren patrol the halls. Iris is in her temporary room while Wiseman is in his across from her. Nightmaren walk and fly about below.)

Iris watches as the humanoid like creatures interact with one another. She started to wonder if Wiseman did have some sort of extra sense that told him if a creature was made. She tested the waters. She made a small creature the size of her palm. No reaction from the other room. Then she made her own version of what he called a nightmaren, but smaller. Wiseman must have sensed something then because he breathed heavily down her neck.

"What are you doing?"

Iris turned around to see an angry Wiseman looking at her with his several hand eyes. Her muzzle went up in a smile.

"Well, your nightmaren have made an impression on me. I like their design so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Don't." Wiseman said as he crushed the creature in his circle of hands. "stick with your own creatures. Leave my idea alone."

He floated out of the room as Iris inwardly gave an evil smile.

"So, you sense when bigger creatures are made.. but not smaller ones? Some of the best plans start out small, Wiseman." She said as she held her new gray and white creature.

Then, she reshaped it in her claws like it was clay. A weird, nightmaren like creature was the result. "Let's see if your own designs will turn on you."


	4. Get That Ideya!

_A message to christian ape99. Iris is __**definitely **__a villain and always will be. Wiseman the Wicked is the main antagonist of the NiGHT'S universe. And yes, I will incorporate your characters as cameos somehow. :)_

Sonic and Tails watched as Nights transitioned them from the rubber bouncy world they were in to one of water. Nights stopped when he saw some nightmare fish and pointed to them. Sonic and Tails were still uneasy from this fast transition and became confused by the rainbow waters.

"Where are we now?" Sonic asked but soon held his breath. Then he realized he could actually breath and talk underwater here. "How is this possible?"

"It's the dream universe Sonic. Anything is possible." Tails answered as he used his tails to propel himself through the dream waters.

The two boys looked at Nights who had formed a dolphin tail to swim and at his frustrated pointing.

"You want us to take these guys out? Alright then." Sonic said as he and Tails fearlessly took on the orange sharks.

Nights used an imaginary handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Just the slightest beginnings of a red orb were over their heads.

Sonic and Tails watched as the red specks spun around them. Nights pointed to enemy after enemy nightmare that materialized in front of them. Sonic and Tails courage ideya kept growing and growing the more and more they fought. They would soon have enough ideya to keep Wiseman at bay. Nights needed them to fight second class nightmaren next to get even more potent ideya. Nights froze stiff when he heard a familiar sinister cackle.

_Well, it's a comfort to know Jackle is out tonight._

_(At Wiseman's place.)_

"Don't worry about finding Nights, Reala. You stay here and watch our guest. If she creates anything or does anything to be alerted about, stop her and come tell me. Jackle is pursuing Nights this time." Wiseman said as he floated out the door, third class nightmaren protecting him.  
>Reala nodded as he shut the front door. Going up the spiraling staircase, he knocked on Iris' door. Making sure the wall was back in place and the mark faded, Iris opened the door for him.<p>

"Hello Reala. Is Wiseman there? I made something interesting in the creation chamber the other day."

"Did he give you permission for that?" Reala asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes but I was wishing to show it to him. Unless, you want to see it?"

Reala shrugged. If it was authorized, he might as well check it out for his master ahead of time.

"Good this gives us some time to know one another. I've found your kind fascinating really. The loyalty you have to Wiseman, the ability to create things for yourselves, and overall your ability to be bright creatures."

"Yes he told me about how you tried to make one of us the other day." Reala responded coldly.

"Did he tell you that he killed it as well?"

Reala growled. "It wasn't one of us, whatever it was."

"Oh? Even if it was made by someone else, but looked and had the same traits as you, you would feel nothing if he killed it?"

Reala looked at her with his blue eyes. She stared back and watched him read the expressions in her eyes. Reala thought he saw a dark satisfaction in them. Did she want to strike a nerve on a sensitive matter?

He looked forwards again and saw her punch in the code. The blast proof doors opened into the creation chamber. This was the only space she was allowed to create anything in, with many guard around watching her. Reala watched as she opened one of the storage units and a twisted creature came out. It looked only half alive as it squirmed under her touch. It opened it's only eye and when it saw Reala, jumped forwards and landed on his face. Reala fell backwards and gagged on the noxious fluids it produced.

"No! Bad monster!" Iris yelled as she grabbed it from around it's midsection and yanked it off. 

The strange thing curled up on itself and slunk away. Iris put a hand to Reala's back and under his arm as she helped him up. Reala gave a hard cough as he pushed her off of him.

"I'm Fine!" He said as the thing that attacked him hid under a table. "Put it back away and I'll see what Wiseman wants done with it."

Iris coaxed it out with a small bone and picked it up, putting it in it's respectful place. She smoothed it's slimy head.

"Good little nightmare." She mouthed to it. Her job here was done. All she needed now was this Jackle.


	5. Jackle's Circus

_**Christian Ape99:**__ Well, the NiGHTS universe doesn't have many followers. Plus, anything nowadays that has fan characters will be a hard story to get a good following for. Jackle is another nightmaren and I have no clue what Wiseman is supposed to be. Google it. :) Also, do you have an email or something to make our communications easier? Thank you! Have a good holiday season too._

Jackle had been leading the group of nightmares around the fair grounds. Using his cape like body, he glided silently over the ferris wheel. He growled to himself. Nights had to be around here somewhere. He needed to be locked up in his prison before he found visitors with courage ideya. He gave a sickly laugh.

"Well, this time Nights will have to play my games all the way through. Reala isn't here to distract him." Jackle said as his orange, gold, and blue jester hat moved in the winds.

Making sure the cards in his hands were the ones he wanted, he put them back in his drawstring baggy. The nightmares had set up camp near the rides and food stations, just waiting to see the glimmer in the sky that would be Nights.

Nights led Sonic and Tails to the next land over.

_Yeah Jackle would be here. This fairground would be a choice favorite with him. It doesn't help that we stick out like sore thumbs either. _Night's thought as he looked at his pink and purple outfit, then at Sonic and Tails' blue and yellow fur.

"Just pass the nightmares quietly. Slink and keep hidden." Nights said as he became low to the ground with his snake body.

All three passed the first couple nightmares as a third guard came around the corner. Sonic and Tails froze behind a tree while Tails stood on sonic, holding branches. Nights did a dodge roll to the other side where the big top was. He waved to the two to follow as soon as another nightmare drifted past their path. Nights thought fast. A cotton candy cart was besides him and he tilted his head forward. The nightmaren's jester hat blended in perfectly with the pink and purple cotton candies. The coast was clear and Sonic and Tails giggled as they rolled over to the tent. Nights popped out of the cotton candy booth, not before offering Tails and Sonic some of course. They refused and Nights swallowed both cotton candies with two gulps, rubbing his tummy afterwards. Much to their dismay, Jackle had thrown on the spotlights above.

"Hehehehehe! Hello Nights! You forgot to schedule a playdate with me last time." Jackle said as he parachuted down with his cape body. "Well I thought I'd bring a little bit of fun to you!"

Nights flew around the tent in his paraloops as Jackle tried to throw his little daggers at him. Nights turned into a frisbee and curved around Jackle, hitting him on the back of his head. Nights was sent backwards with a violent gust from Jackle's cape, sending him into the bleachers with the stuffed animals. Sonic rushed at Jackle and did many homing attacks, making him fall closer to the ground. Jackle was about to throw out one of his cards until Sonic ran around him extremely fast, cutting off his air supply. While Jackle was concerned with getting air to breathe, Tails used an electric rope type thing to lasso Jackle up. The nightmaren broke free, came to his senses, and threw a card at Sonic. It stuck to Sonic's forehead as the hedgehog tried to pull it off, to no avail.

The card turned into a box that soon filled with water. Sonic took in some of the water with a breath and was struggling to get it off. The little piranhas that swam around Sonic's head then nibbled at his ears, leaving little red marks with their teeth. Nights turned the box into a present and pulled on the bow, letting it come apart. Sonic gave a grateful breath as the death trap was no longer hurtful. The piranhas themselves had also become harmless, turning into swedish fish. Jackle balanced himself ontop of a giant circus ball and rolled around on it. He threw down a card and spikes came out of the ball. He chased Sonic and Tails around on the ground as Nights took care of any nightmares that entered the tent. Sonic and Tails looked at one another and nodded. Sonic had Jackle chase him around while Tails slapped a dummy bomb onto the ball.

"Haha. You can't get me can you?" Sonic teased as the bomb blinked faster and faster.

"you won't escape me without becoming swiss cheese!" Jackle said as his ball lurched forwards.

The bomb went off and sent the pieces of plastic and spikes everywhere. Nights shielded the two boys by turning into an umbrella, shielding them from the debris. Nights looked at his body full of holes and filled them back up with the cut out circles of himself on the ground. Jackle was in a dazed state, flying back off to his room at Wiseman's place. The red ideya around the two boys grew to full orbs.

Nights paralooped. "You're ready!"

(Wiseman's place)

Reala got up from his rest, but had a very fuzzy recollection of what had happened. He remembered some foul smelling odor and him yelling that he was going to tell Wiseman... tell him what? The black and red nightmaren got up dizzily and held onto the pillar for support. He came out of his room and saw Iris slightly outside of the main door, talking to another nightmaren. Reala watched as Iris and Jackle talked, then parted on separate ways. Reala's back was sore in the middle and he rubbed it. He must have rested in one spot for too long.

Jackle came back to his room, throwing his card pouch down on the desk. He plopped down into his bed which were the same colors as himself. He took off his cape and slung it over his twisted chair, showing his non-existent body. a golden glimmer caught his eye. He floated towards it and unwrapped the tissue paper. The golden mace came out easily and had barbs curved backwards, similar to shark teeth. The note beside it said 'sign me' with an interesting border around it. Jackle, thinking Wiseman probably gave him this as a gift, signed the card and put it under Wiseman's door. He tried out this new mace and he had to admit, it put a toothy grin on his face. suddenly, he dropped it when a sharp pain came down his wrist and focused on his palm.

He shook his hand a few times and the sharp tingle went away. He lay down for a rest as the mace he had was clutched to his chest. The card he signed and put in Wiseman's room drifted out of the window and into Iris' hand.

She looked at the signature.

"Perfect."


	6. Christmas!

_I've been very sick for a few days, but I wanted to get this out before Christmas. I hope you enjoy this festive installment!_

Wiseman came back to find that Reala was doing a jigsaw puzzle, and not watching over his guest. He figured if Reala was this relaxed with Iris around, he had nothing to worry about. For the time being. Wiseman dismissed his nightmares to go back to guard duty as he put the last piece in Reala's puzzle.

"Hey now!" Reala said as he smiled.

"All is quiet?" Wiseman asked, fixing his jeweled necklaces.

"It's all fine. She hasn't come out of her room for awhile. Very solitary that one." Reala responded. His back was starting to become sore again. Only this time it was more of a phantom sensation.

"I'm going to my room for awhile. Ring the kitchen and let them know I desire some of that peppermint bubblegum candy."

Wiseman floated upstairs as Reala paralooped to the tube labeled kitchen. "Hey, he wants that special candy. Make it fast!"

With that, Reala slammed the tube back into its' holder. He quickly took his black and red jester hat off and scratched his head.

_I still forget what I wanted to tell him earlier._

Jackle saw Wiseman going down the hall as he practiced his juggling skills. He waved to his master as he balanced the torches on his head.

"Thank you master!" Jackle said as he flashed his golden mace.

Wiseman had no idea what he was talking about and waved back.

_What was Jackle on about?_

_(With our sneaky demon friend...)_

Iris looked at it with a sense of pride for her own skills. She hoped it had turned out just as she had wanted it too. Afterall, she hoped the design was flawless. She'd planned on making many more and they had to be created to her standards. Setting the stone door back into place, the magic seal made it a part of the wall again. Little eyes watched their creator leave once again.

(Nights, Sonic, and Tails had been taken to a Christmas dream land. This was the last stop before they reached Nightopia and their chance to just have fun.)

Nights changed into his Christmas outfit as soon as the snows blew past, whispering wintery welcomes. A snow covered village was shown sitting on a mountain as the lit up pine trees sparkled on the paths. The lights around the quaint buildings twinkled in many colors, sweet and savory smells wafted out of the bakery windows, and Christmas themed nightmaren flew about with presents.

Night's waved to his seasonal brethren below and took Sonic and Tails to the little gift shop he so enjoyed. A candy cane colored nightmaren came up to the boys, offering a tray of ginger bread men and eggnog. She fixed the present bows that were wrapped around her jester hat and her green eyes twinkled when she spoke.

"Welcome to Magic Emporium! Our job is to make sure your stay here is pleasant and that you find everything you could wish for. How may I help?"

Sonic and Tails looked around the massive place and have never been anywhere near as Christmassy. Poinsetta garlands sprinkled in magic dust hung from the ceilings, sugar cookie trains raced all over the tracks, and huge beautiful ornaments hung from levitating trees. Sonic also saw a few holly angel nightmaren stack present upon present, upon rows of shelves.

"Is this okay? I I mean, asking for anything?" Tails asked Nights. He didn't want to be greedy. It looked like alot of work went into running this place.

Nights nodded.

"There is nothing you can ask for that is too tall an order for them." He winked.

"What would you like gentlemen?" The nightmaren asked as the angel nightmaren stood at attention.

"The** biggest** most _delicious_ chilidog ever!" Said Sonic with as much enthusiasm as his voice could expel.

"You mean... the Ultimate Supreme Triple Hot - Dogger?" The nightamaren asked as Sonic's mouth fell open.

"Oh yes!"

He ran around in circles, super excited to have the best chilidog ever!

An angel nightmaren delivered the red and green wrapped chili dog to Sonic who savored opening it slowly. His nose was overwhelmed with the good smell! It was glowing gold and had every topping on it. He lifted it up to take a bite...

The chili dog was floating! It sat there in the air as Sonic bit into it. He didn't even have to worry about staining his gloves. It was the most harmoniously balanced, delicious chili dog he ever had. He slumped against the bench and enjoyed the heavenly after taste.

"That's all I ever wanted." Sonic said as he gave Tails a thumbs up. "Go ahead Tails."

"A handy dandy tool kit! I hear it's the to-get gift this year." Tails said, sipping the eggnog still yet.

A gift parachuted down into Tails lap. Tails didn't even want to ruin the wrapping paper it was so nice. He ripped along the present edges and low and behold, there was his most wanted gift. It even came with a prototype robot so he could get a feel for how well it worked. He did some tweaking here and there and it only took him a few minutes until the robot was assembled. It got up and danced for him, then bowed and sat down on his leg.

"Thank you." Tails said as he gathered up his tool kit and sat down next to Sonic.

"Do you two want to go into our chocolate spa next? You'll smell just as sweet as candy itself!" The Christmas nightmaren asked as Tails raised his hand.

"Oh I do! You don't want to Sonic?"

"Nah, not a big chocolate fan."

"We also have vanilla, caramel, and strawberry baths as well." The nightmaren said as Sonic's ears perked up.

"Vanilla please."

So the two headed off to the spa as the nutcracker nightmaren let them through. And to end their happy trip to the city, Nights set up a winter sleigh ride through the scenic park as the Christmas lights twinkled softly. They waved at the reindeer nightmaren that were feeding the forest animals as they gave their good byes to this magical city.

It all too soon disappeared into the blizzard.


	7. True Intentions

A beautiful and strange occurrence happened while the boys were travelling to Nightopia. It looked like Wiseman was holding some sort of festival in honor of himself. Different colored banners and streamers were being thrown around in the street, it looked like someone just had a huge public birthday party. One might have even mistaken it for Mardigras if there had been parading horses and floats. Though they were handing out the fake necklaces to one another. A few special nightmaren dressed in shimmery multi-colors were flying across the sky. On their foreheads were a golden star with the same streamers tailing behind. They ended the show as they landed back onto their respective pedestals. Wiseman waved to his followers below as Iris was perched on the ledge with her own creatures.

"My children.. the army is finally complete! We storm the whole of the Night's Dimension tomorrow! The time is now. You, the nightmaren, are the supreme race!" Wiseman turned around but then stopped.

"Give credit where credit is due." Iris said as one of her creatures played with her tails.

"And...Irisatine over there helped." He said as he saw Nights and two visitors bravely walk down the street.

The nightmaren automatically stopped celebrating and gave the group glares. Jackle and Reala burst out of the building and stood in front of Nights, ready to attack. Nights and company raised their fists into a fighting position and swung at the first nightmaren who jumped at them. That nightmaren got caught up in the rainbow banners and tried to untangle themselves. Wiseman yelled down some orders at his weaker nightmaren and they also were cast aside into the decorations and at piles of glitter. Jackle assisted Reala with taking care of Nights as Sonic and Tails fought Wiseman.

The nightmaren growled and hissed at one another as they bruised and battered themselves. Reala and Jackle hit Nights back and forth like they were playing ping pong. Then they started kicking him back and forth, using their hind legs that had become almost kangaroo-like. They found this amusing and snickered at a confused Nights. Nights landed on top of a gold star decoration and weakly stood up.

"Looks like Nights is having some difficulty keeping up with the big boys." Reala said as he took of his mask, wanting to protect it from anything to come.

"He always was weak and useless. Wiseman should create a more obedient version of him." Jackle said as Reala and him continued to taunt Nights.

Nights curled his hand up into a fist and with a hard **pop!** Jackle lay on the ground in pain. Reala watched as Nights flew straight at him and threw the star decoration over his head. Reala wobbled around in the star costume until he fell over and couldn't get back up. Nights punched right through the cardboard costume and attacked Reala over and over again. When he was done he got back up and saw Sonic and Tails confronting Wiseman.

Wiseman put up an ever changing scenic background as he threw some strange orbs at the two visitors. Sonic and Tails did what they do best, homing attacks, flight attacks, and dummy bombs planting. Little bursts of flames could be seen from the ring explosions as Wiseman's creatures were cut down in masses. The two friends finally had come face to face with Wiseman.

"No one else to hide behind. Just save yourself the stress and give up." Sonic said as Tails stood by his friend's side.

"Hahahaha!" Wiseman laughed as his army of newly made nightmaren came marching out. "You can't win **this** fight!"

The nightmaren who had Iris' silver aura around them mindlessly obeyed Wiseman as they pointed their rifles at them. Amongst them were the Christmas nightmaren who had shown them hospitality in the snowy realm. A tear came to Night's eye as he watched his poor fellow nightmaren drone on with no wills of their own.

"Yes that's right Nights. They are what you were supposed to be. But you just had to disagree with me and form your own mind. No matter... I'm done trying to convert you." Wiseman said as he flicked his hand.

The nightmaren attacked continuously and in their sections. The archers fired first as the arrows even blotted out the stars from the sky. Then the soldiers and knights rushed up to Sonic and friends. Swinging swords and other kinds of dream weaponry, they actually scraped the fur off of Tail's sides. The three heroes then chased after a very drained Wiseman and surprisingly, they caught up to him. Nights pinned down Wiseman and held him down until he started to panic. Wiseman tried to get away but had no strength left to do so.

"Iris! Help me! Get them away now!" Wiseman said as the boys shackled him up with the red ideya.

Sonic, Tails, and Nights looked to where Iris was perched, relaxing on the roof. She continued to watch Wiseman struggle in his binds.

"I said get me out of here! Take them down now!" Wiseman demanded still, getting nothing but a chuckle from her instead.

"You were just that easy to break huh?" Iris asked as she fluttered down to the ground and in front of Wiseman. "And why should I help you when you're not worth saving? What have you to offer that I don't have?"

Wiseman grabbed onto her dress with his bound hands and tugged her down to his level. "You will regret the day that you crossed me."

"Will I?" Iris asked as her muzzle went up into a smile.

Reala and Jackle came over to Wiseman and tried to drag their master away with whatever energy they had left in them. Iris raised her arm and pointed her hand towards them.

"Don't you two want to know why your back and hand hurt?" Iris asked as she tilted her head.

Reala and Jackle stopped and turned around to look at her. Were those cracks around her eyes?

"Yes I know about that. After all, I was the one who placed my mark upon you."

"Mark? What kind of mark?" Reala asked as he and Jackle growled.

"Oh its nothing too serious. Just a few little scratches on your back and hand to keep you out of my way. It's not my personal mark but I figured it would be enough."

Jackle slowly reached for the daggers in his pocket as Reala slowly crouched down. Suddenly an agonizing pain shot through them again. Reala started to exhale what looked like smoke as he pulled up his shirt to look at his back. Three very irritated, red scratches were visible and had started to crack. Jackle's hand also had the same three scratches.

"That mace wasn't a gift from Wiseman. And Reala? That time in the creation chamber when you passed out from the creature attack...?"

Reala remembered! He was supposed to tell Wiseman about the thing but itattacked him. Iris **did** help him stand back up.

"I'm glad you still somewhat remember. Now... do you want to see what I've really been working on?"


	8. A New Breed

_Yes they are. There's a wiki for the NiGHTS universe that told me all I needed. Check there if you have any future questions. :)_

She laid her hand on the building as a rumbling came from within. The hidden door in her room opened as white and black creatures swarmed the sky in a mass. The smaller versions of the nightmaren attacked their full sized cousins and drove them into the houses. Unlike the nightmaren Wiseman had made, these little guys had wispy trails where their feet should have been.

"Lock Wiseman, Reala, and Jackle up in the dungeons if you please." Iris said as the creatures bound their hands and feet, like they were walking in a prison line. Iris then shot a final remark.

"Oh.. and you were quite the boring host. Rot peacefully down there."

"That deceiving..." Wiseman mumbled on to himself as Reala and Jackle hung their heads in what looked like shame.

Sonic, Tails, and Nights weren't sure how to approach their other issue. How were they to fight Iris? Apparently, they didn't have to.

"Hmm. You may go if you wish. There's no point in fighting a lost battle." Iris said as she pointed to the hole in the Nights Dimension's sky. "I'll take good care of this dimension from here on out."

"No! Are you kidding me? Nights will free everyone from what tyranny remains here. That means you." Sonic said as he pointed at her.

Iris slowly shook her head back and forth. "Stop being such a stubborn mortal. Accept the fate of this dimension and save yourself the heartache. What powers have you here? In the realm I've known for all my life."

"If I know one thing, it's that you and that faker of a faker husband of yours love long speeches. Save it for the awards show will ya?"

" Don't you dare degrade Mephiles by calling him that. This is between the four of us. The solution is dead simple really." Iris said as she rose up into the air. "I'll take what you don't understand yourselves."

Nights, Tails, and Sonic were swarmed with the little nightmaren who held them down. The annoying little creatures jumped into the heroes and were actually draining the ideya from their bodies. Each different type of nightmaren stole a certain type of ideya. Even the heroes red ideya had been stolen! Nights had never known anyone to capture the bravery ideya.

"Very good. Now use that 'ideya' stuff to keep Wiseman and his friends subdued." Iris said as the creatures flew off to the jail cell that Wiseman was being held in.

"This won't last for long." Nights weakly threatened. "No one truly has the power to harness this world 's power."

"No one of your stature, Nights. But you could still prove to be slightly useful."

Nights finds himself bound in black and white clay, slowly being cocooned into a hardened shell.

"When you come out, you'll be an entirely different person." Iris whispers to the cocooned Nights as he struggles with what little power left. "You two have a good day."

Without the chance to utter an objection, Tails and Sonic were pulled up into rips in the sky. Taking them away from their friend Nights and hurtling them out of the dream dimension. They were thrown out of Eggman's dream portal, into the doctor himself.

She tore down the whole of Nightopia and kept Wiseman's creations trapped in an endless pit. The poor nightmaren didn't know what fate had befallen them, they were sullen that they couldn't even fly. They just kept...falling...

Marble pillars sprouted up from the reshaped land in all kinds of directions. Making more open concept buildings as the weird structures took over like a disease. A strong foul smelling rainbow liquid fell from some buildings in waterfalls as they collected into a lake. Soon many pathways leading into different dimensions opened, the liquid acting as a waterway in Venice would. She materialized swan boats and gondolas for them to use.

"Go on and explore these new lands. Rip out every piece of ideya you can find. Wither the world away."

Most of the creatures left in the boats and few hundred stayed behind that had already stolen and collected the ideya here.

What was she to call them? She could let them be nameless. Maybe..yes Negatives had a nice ring to it.

_Off to make my prisoners miserable. I should hope Reala and Jackle will be enough to feed Nights when he emerges._


	9. Self-Proclaimed Goddess

(Imaginary- Evanescence)

_BIG chapter :)_

Iris' empire grew rapidly. Over the course of two nights, she had collected the essence of three other dimensions. Her negatives made sure no one objected to her authority and if they did, that would be the end to them. The other people and creatures from those different dimensions had their whole worlds turned upside down seemingly overnight. Iris sat atop a marble pillar high above anyone else. Her new dress made of purple ribbons suit her perfectly as her mirror shard necklace adorned her regally. There were also purple ribbons wrapped around her legs as they freely swayed down the marble pillar she was relaxing on. Two massive, liquid rainbow fountains were besides her. The stone statues of Wiseman were just being torn down by her captives.

She reached for a star high in the cosmos. Holding it tightly in her claws, she squeezed it in her palm. A silver powder fell down to the ground below her. There was an empty spot where the star once was. She had become this world's goddess. No one could rival her. Her beastly creatures from the real world were here as well. The pair climbed up the pillar to where she was and began to fight over who was to stay by her side. Iris smiled and materialized a marble tree for them to nest in.

_What was I going to do before I got distracted? Oh yes, tease Wiseman about how his world is mine. _

_(With Sonic and Tails in Eggman's base!)_

"So, what happened?" Eggman asked as he pulled a piece of the bubble he was captured in off his red clothes. "It worked flawlessly?"

Sonic stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. They needed a plan and they needed it fast. But what **was** her weakness? Tails answered for Sonic.

"It worked. But now we have other issues that need dealt with."

"Oh goody I knew it would!" Eggman said as he left them alone and worked on something else.

Sonic stared into the starry portal. Who would know anything about her? He knew the answer and he didn't like it.

"We must find Mephiles. Follow him, learn anything we can from what he says about her."

"There has to be another way. A better way. He wouldn't tell us anything Sonic." Tails said as he remembered when they had visited the demon before he just laughed.

"Let's just follow him then. What other outs do we have?" Sonic questioned in exasperation.

The rest of the day passed as night scared away the blue sky. The moon was but a sliver, even less light to show through the darkness. Mephiles was thrilled. He was in his liquid darkness form and watched the cars rush by on the busy freeway.

_Alot of prey is out tonight. I've got easy pickings._

The demon thought to himself as he extended a crystalline arm from the liquid. Blue, jagged crystals covered the streets as many cars collided into one another. Mephiles laugh could be heard from the shadows. Sonic was about to spring up from his hiding place but Tails grabbed his tail.

"Shadow will come soon enough." The fox said as Sonic mumbled to himself.

Sure enough, in comes the anti-hero with a grenade launcher and a machine gun attached to his heavy duty bike.

"Okay, who's causing commotion tonight!?" Shadow asked, very angry and waving around the machine gun. "I'll put a hundred shells in him!"

Mephiles collected all the chaos he needed and left. He quickly teleported behind Shadow and whispered boo before teleporting to his lair.

"MEPHILES!" Shadow yelled, firing blindly into the air but to no use. "One day I swear...!"

The civilians ducked down from Shadow's random gunfire until he composed himself. Shadow cleared up the mess.

_(To Mephiles who has arrived at his lair.)_

_My sweet, sweet home. _Mephiles thought to himself as he tiredly hovered inside. _It's a shame that I have to stay hidden again for awhile._

Then something else caught the demon's attention. He slowly turned his serpentine gaze behind him.

"Come out come out whoever you are. I know you've been watching."

Sonic and Tails had just caught up to Mephiles who was teleporting in short bursts home, and Tails just happened to wiggle his tails at the wrong time. The boys stayed low to the ground, trying to give the impression that no one was there at all.

"It's too late. You should've hidden yourself more carefully..."

Mephiles levitates towards the mortal boys so he won't startle them and soon, a black long shadow falls over them. Mephiles is peering over the two with a smirk.

"Hello... dearest friends..."

Tails scootches across the ground awaaaay from Mephiles, while Sonic bravely stares him down. Mephiles has always thought of Sonic as heroic and brave, and that's why he wished he was more cowardly like his friends. Of course, words like 'heroic' and 'brave' to Mephiles meant 'weak' and 'easily targeted'.

The mortal and demon stood there in silence until Mephiles said, "Well?"

"We were observing you."

"Am I that interesting?" Mephiles questioned.

"We needed to know somethings, so watching you might have helped."

"Did it?"

"No."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

More silence. Mephiles never broke Sonic's gaze and Sonic hated that. When he looked at you he** looked** at you. Deep into your aura.

"If I ask you something.. how honestly will you respond?"

"Depends on the subject matter."

"Your wife."

"Irisatine? You're not planning on courting her, are you?" Mephiles asked with some sarcasm in his voice. "I don't think it would end well... for you."

"I don't want that black-hearted demoness, she's all yours." Sonic scoffed. "No I just want to know about her powers."

"Good. Why would I tell you such a thing? And why are you so open about it?" Mephiles asked.

"Because I'm at a dead end."

"Well now it's a dead end completely. I won't tell you anything in regards to her." A low growl comes from Mephiles' throat. "Now leave my territory at once. I've been more than tolerant with you mortals."

Sonic and Tails leave without getting into an argument with the demon and go. Mephiles slinks back into the decaying stench of his cave.

_Iris... what evil scheme are you making?_


End file.
